


Deeper

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in devout passionYour prompt: Sugawara giving Iwaizumi a piggyback ride.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in devout passion  
> Your prompt: Sugawara giving Iwaizumi a piggyback ride.

“Are you sure about this?” Sugawara asks, uncertainly. 

“Sugawara I’m pretty sure you weigh like nothing, I bench more than your average weight. I swear.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and crouched down, his arms out and ready. Sugawara couldn’t help the way he chuckled at the confession. Really, he didn’t doubt that Iwaizumi could lift him, but he was still worried. He had to admit that Iwaizumi’s arms looked warm and safe, he couldn’t resist the next second when he went for it. Jumped into the arms on, on their back. Iwaizumi had him off the ground a second later. Sugawara felt breathless for a minute, the moment settling over him. 

“Oh my god!” He couldn’t help but laugh. He moved his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, matching the length of his arms with his collar bone so he didn’t choke him. 

“Comfortable?” Iwaizumi’s breath was visible in the cold and he began trotting forward.

“You move so effortlessly like I weigh nothing,” Sugawara says happily with a grin on his face.

“You’re definitely not weightless, but it’s nothing I can’t handle for a bit of a walk.” He said, tightening his grip a little on Sugawara’s legs. This close to him, Sugawara could smell Iwaizumi’s shampoo and he didn’t hate it. He was sweet but musky, much like Iwaizumi himself. It made him smile and he leaned in to lay his head against his shoulder. “It’s cold huh?” Iwaizumi asked and Sugawara nodded against him.

“He should get out of the snow soon,” Iwaizumi commented. Sugawara lifted his head to look around them. An empty street, the trees around them were starting to turn white and the path behind them was visible with footprints in the white snow around them. Sugawara smiled softly. 

“You should put me down now, I had fun,” Sugawara suggested sitting up in Iwaizumi's arms, using his back as leverage to lean back. Feeling the cold air surround him before he lifted back up. Iwaizumi laughed a little. 

“Okay, one trick though.” Iwaizumi said and Sugawara could hear the smirk in his voice. Sugawara only had moments to process before he was being flipped and moving around the other's body until he was being held in front of him. Sugawara opened his eyes and Iwaizumi was grinning widely and Sugawara, who was already having trouble breathing, went breathless at the sight. Sugawara felt a little unstable, his arms going around Iwaizumi’s neck. They were closer then, their breath was shared. They both leaned in at the same time. The touch of their lips was both cold and warming. It was a slow, experimental kiss. And really, neither of them was sure who deepened it, but soon Sugawara’s legs tightened around the other and Iwaizumi was kissing him with devout passion, not pulling away until they needed to break for a breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love IwaSuga
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
